Our Last Special Night
by JJ Rust
Summary: NextGen.  Robert O'Bannon wants to do something special for his girlfriend Rose Weasley.  But how can he pull off the impossible when Rose's greatest desire is to meet her long dead legendary uncle?


"Seven days! Seven days until the end of term!"

Robert Rejean O'Bannon groaned and cracked open his eyes. Through the slits he spotted a smiling, cherubic young man spring out of bed.

"Seven more days, and no more tests, no more homework, no more Professor . . ."

"Shut it, Moody!" shouted the boy from the bed next to his. "I'm trying to sleep!"

Albus Potter rolled onto his side and pulled the covers over his crown of thick black hair.

Derek Moody gave him a dismissive wave and bounded out of the room to the lavatory. "Seven days," he said in a sing-song voice. "Seven days."

Robert pushed himself up on his elbows and groaned again. He thought of all the stories Dad and his British friends told of the legendary Mad-Eye Moody. Looking at his grandson, he wondered how someone that cheerful could be descended from someone so cantankerous.

"Don't know about any of you, but I can't fall back to sleep thanks to happy boy." A lanky blonde boy nodded in the direction Moody had left.

Robert turned to Edward and grunted in agreement. The 15-year-old was a rarity . . . a Weasley without a hint of red hair. He had his French half-veela mother Fleur to thank for that.

Rubbing his eyes, Robert looked up at the poster hanging above his bed. The name JIMMY O'BANNON alternated in color between black and gold. The large magical photo showed his father in his Boston Bruins uniform skating up to the net and scoring.

_Seven days and I go back home to Boston._

Robert sighed and stared at the blankets covering his tall, firm body. In seven days his one and only year at Hogwarts would be over. Yes, it would be good to see Mom, Dad and his little sister Elysee again, along with all his friends from the Salem Witches Institute. At the same time, he didn't want to leave his friends here, not after they'd become so close over the past year. He wondered if his father had felt the same way all those years ago when he was an exchange student.

Of course it wasn't like he'd never see any of them again. His family frequently visited Britain, what with Dad's lecture tours on Muggle relations. But seeing guys like Albus and Edward, and even Moody, every day was a lot different from only seeing them once every year or so.

Then there was the one person he didn't want to leave behind.

Robert looked over to his dresser. His eyes briefly scanned the moving photo of him, Dad, Mom and Elysee squatting around the Stanley Cup before shifting to the picture next to it. It showed him smiling and his arms wrapped around a round-faced girl with shoulder-length rust-colored hair. His shoulders sagged as he continued to gaze at it.

In seven days, he'd have to say good-bye to Rose Weasley.

XXXXXXX

_Our last pre-Quidditch skate._

Robert thumped a fist against his head and slowed his pace on the magically frozen pond. He stared at the opposite bank as Rose came around, her hair fluttering behind her. His heart thumped when he saw her wide, joyous smile. He fought to keep from blinking. He wanted to burn this image into his memory.

His insides collapsed. Why had he let himself fall in love with Rose? He knew it couldn't last. He knew at the end of May he'd go back to the States. Then what? Could they really carry on a relationship when an entire ocean separated them? Isn't that the reason Mom and Dad didn't get together during their year at Hogwarts? Even though they went to the Yule Ball, nothing came of it after, except for a few friendly kisses. Mom had told Dad she didn't want to risk a heartbreak when she had to return to France and Dad to America. Dad had begrudgingly accepted her reason.

_But they eventually ended up together. Maybe the same can happen to me and Rose._

But even Dad admitted he lucked out having Mom come back into his life. Somehow Robert thought his chances slim the same luck would fall his way.

"Robert." Rose skated up to him. "Will you get that solemn look off your face."

"Huh?" He grimaced. Damn, why couldn't he have inherited his father's ability to mask his emotions when the situation called for it?

Rose, still smiling, took both his hands in hers and kissed him. "Please try not to look so depressed. I know it's hard, being we only have seven days."

Robert nodded and tightened his lips. Why did everyone have to remind him of that?

"Sorry, hon. You're right."

He kissed her, and they skated around the pond hand-in-hand. Robert stole sideways glances of her. So many memories flooded his mind. Sneaking out of class for a quick snog, picnics by the lake – which always resulted in more snogging – her yelling at him when he left his homework till the last minute, and giving her comfort when her Uncle Charlie was seriously injured by that dragon in Wales.

Robert felt a frown begin to form.

_No! Smile, man. For her sake._

He forced a smile across his lips. Rose glanced over and squeezed his hand.

They ended their skate where they always did, in front of the black stone monument with a hockey jersey and a picture of a lanky, grinning redheaded young man. The words above the magical photo read FRED WEASLEY MEMORIAL HOCKEY POND.

Rose drew a deep breath. Robert untangled his hand from hers and gently rubbed her back. His eyes locked on the smiling face of Dad's old friend, and the uncle Rose never knew.

"You know," Robert began. "Dad told me this story of when he was at the Yule Ball. He and Fred and George and Lee followed Scorpius' mom and dad into the hallway. Dad stopped them on the stairs and was saying all kinds of stupid stuff to keep 'em distracted. That's when Fred and George hit them with switching spells. So Mister Malfoy was wearing Mrs. Malfoy's dress and she was wearing his dress robes. Then Lee hit them with another spell that switched their voices. Dad fell on his ass laughing when Malfoy screamed at him in this high-pitched voice, _'I'll get you for this, O'Bannon!'"_ Robert said it in a shrieking voice. "Then Dad said, 'and my little dog, too?'"

Rose convulsed with laughter and fell against Robert. He wrapped his arm around her.

"You'd think after all these years I would have heard every story there is about Uncle Fred." Rose sighed and continued staring at Fred's picture. "I wish I could have met him. Even once."

"Yeah. Me too."

Rose slipped out of Robert's gentle grasp and skated up to the monument. She reached out and touched Fred's smiling image.

"Wish us luck, Uncle Fred. We're taking on Slytherin for the Quidditch Cup. We won't let you down."

Robert skated up next to Rose and tapped his chest with a fist. "Beaters for life, Fred. I'll do you proud, and I'll make sure no Bludger gets near you wonderful, vivacious, incredibly beautiful niece."

Rose giggled and playfully slapped him in the gut.

"Bye, Uncle Fred," Rose said softly.

Robert gave the picture a two-fingered salute and skated toward the bank with Rose. They stopped inches from the grass and stared down at the frozen pond. Robert let out a slow, mournful breath and looked to Rose. She met his gaze, biting her lip. He could read the message in her glistening eyes so clearly. She did not want to set foot off this pond. Neither did he. They'd been doing this for months before each Quidditch match. Skating around the pond and talking to Fred. It had become their special ritual.

When they stepped off this pond, that ritual would come to an end.

XXXXXXX

"Get your head out of your arse, O'Bannon!"

Robert looked over to Norton Fudge, his fellow Beater and Captain of the Gryffindor Quidditch team. An electric buzz still tingled over the back of his neck where the Bludger had missed him by inches.

He shook his head and flew around the pitch, scanning for Bludgers.

One of the black balls thumped off the bat of Slytherin's Ares Urquhart. Robert gulped when he saw it make a beeline toward Albus, who had his back to it.

"AL!! DUCK!!"

Albus turned . . . and rolled over just as the Bludger sped past him.

_C'mon, Rob. Get with it._

This would be his last match for Gryffindor and he sure as hell didn't want to play like crap. But every time he spotted Rose as she sought out the Golden Snitch, his heart sank. This was their final match together. No more post-celebration hugs and kisses. No more sitting by the lake and talking about their latest victory.

He closed his eyes. What he wouldn't give for this match to last for days, like that epic battle between the U.S. and Japan in the World Cup a few years back. Just stay out here, flying around day and night with Rose. No thoughts of the end of term or going back to America or . . .

"ROBERT!!"

He opened his eyes at Albus' urgent shout.

A Bludger hurtled straight at his face.

Robert brought up his bat at the last second and deflected the Bludger. The dark sphere ricocheted to the left . . . and almost knocked his teammate Tara Wood off her broom.

"Robert! Watch it!"

He winced, again shaking his head.

"Robert O'Bannon appears to really be off his game today." Harold Thomas' voice echoed throughout the pitch. "Could be he's thinking about finally going home to America and baseball and hot dogs and all that other Yank stuff."

"Aw, shut up," he grumbled under his breath, wishing Harold's parents, Dean and Luna, would have stopped after two kids.

He gripped his bat tighter, wishing it was Harold's throat. Robert swiveled his head, on the lookout for more Bludgers.

Instead he caught sight of Rose, her hair whipping in the wind. Damn, that made her look so hot. His insides collapsed into a thick puddle in the pit of his stomach. The pitch and the screaming fans around him vanished. His mind propelled him seven days into the future, what would be his last night at Hogwarts. God, how was he going to get through it? How was he going to keep it together when he said good-bye to Rose?

_I'm gonna do something special for her. I'm gonna give her one last special night._

"Out of my way, idiot!"

A black streak flew past Robert.

"Scorpius Malfoy blows past Robert O'Bannon!" Harold blared. "I don't know, I think O'Bannon's been taking daydreaming lessons from me mum. He's had his head in the clouds this entire match."

Anger surged through Robert. First at Harold Thomas. That faded quickly when he spotted Scorpius, Quaffle in hand, speeding toward the goal. Another Slytherin Chaser, Craylock, took up position on Scorpius' left. Gryffindor's Keeper, James Potter, swayed back and forth on his broom, trying to anticipate which Chaser would take the shot.

"Dammit, dammit, dammit!" Robert tightened the grip on his bat and rocketed toward the two Slytherins. He tightened his jaw. No matter how hard he tried, he couldn't get his mind off Rose, and now it was about to cost Gryffindor.

For whatever reason, fortune smiled on him at that moment. Out the corner of his eye, Robert spotted a Bludger coming at him. He fought the urge to glance over and see where Scorpius was. He noted his last position from memory and raised his bat.

With a roar, he smashed the Bludger. Robert turned his head.

Scorpius raised his hand, holding up the bright red Quaffle.

Robert held his breath.

The Bludger slammed into Scorpius' side. He howled and dropped the Quaffle. As he fought to stay on his broom, Tara Wood swooped in and caught the red ball. Scorpius zigzagged over the pitch, clearly out of control. Tara chucked the Quaffle at the third Gryffindor Chaser, Chester Gaffney, who headed for the goal.

Scorpius finally got his broom under control.

"LOOK OUT!!" A female voice cried.

Scorpius turned. Robert could picture the shock on the a-hole's face as Slytherin's Seeker, Felonia Thule, collided with him. Both of them tumbled off their brooms and hit the ground hard.

The Gryffindor, Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff student bodies erupted with cheers. Those cheers grew louder when Gaffney flung the Quaffle through the hoop to give Gryffindor ten points.

"Way to go, Chester!" Robert raised his bat in the air. Moments later Gaffney flew by and the two exchanged high-fives.

The crowd suddenly went crazy. Robert's brow furrowed. What, did he and Gaffney just give the greatest high-five in history?

"ROSE WEASLEY GOT THE SNITCH!! GRYFFINDOR WINS!! GRYFFINDOR WINS THIS YEAR'S QUIDDITCH CUP!!"

"YEAH!!" Robert waved his bat around, screaming until his throat blazed with pain. Not that he cared. Gryffindor just won!

He froze. His body went numb. He'd just won his final Quidditch match for Gryffindor.

His final Quidditch match with Rose.

Robert landed with the other six members of the team.

"Finally pulled your head out, huh O'Bannon?" Fudge gave him a smile.

"You're a lifesaver, Robert." James slapped him on the shoulder. "A bloody life saver."

Albus threw his arms around him and pounded his back. "We did it, mate! We did it!"

Albus suddenly stumbled back. Rose had him by the back of his robes.

"Find someone else to hug, Al."

Beaming, Rose jumped into Robert's arms. He lifted her off the ground and held her tight.

"I love you." Rose buried her face in his neck. He felt her tears dampen his skin.

"I love you, too."

In front of his team, the entire student body and the faculty, he and Rose shared a long, passionate kiss. The crowd erupted with catcalls and whoops of delight.

"Mister O'Bannon! Miss Weasley! Please control yourselves!"

They broke off their kiss and turned to Headmistress Sprout, who gave them a disapproving look as she clutched the Quidditch Cup.

Both Robert and Rose gave her sheepish grins and walked over to her with the rest of the team.

After lifting the Cup in the air together, each player got to hold it individually. When it was Robert's turn, he hoisted it over his head, then brought it down and kissed it, just like Dad had done with the Stanley Cup twice during his career. After each player had his or her turn holding it, Rose again leapt into his arms and kissed him. Robert spotted Headmistress Sprout staring at them. She just shook her head and walked away.

"Don't forget to breath, Rosie," quipped Tara Wood.

Slowly, Rose pulled her lips off his. They both sucked in deep breaths. Robert stared down at her. Tears streaked Rose's cheeks as she smiled at him. He wiped away her tears and kissed her again. His mind shot him back in time to November and another kiss on this very field. Their first one, right after they defeated Ravenclaw. He chuckled inside, wondering what it was with Weasley women, Quidditch victories and kisses. Rose's Aunt Ginny said her first kiss with Harry Potter came after they defeated Slytherin for the Quidditch Cup her Fifth Year.

That's when the idea exploded in his brain.

XXXXXXX

"I got it, guys. I freakin' got it!"

Robert's male teammates all stared at him in the boys changing room of the Gryffindor team's tent.

"What the bloody hell are you going on about?" Gaffney shot him a quizzical look.

Robert gazed at them all. "I want to do something really special with Rose for our final night at Hogwarts. So, since the Quidditch pitch is where we had our first kiss, we're gonna have a picnic dinner right here."

"Brilliant, Robert!" Albus grinned at him.

"Yeah, Rose is a Quidditch nut," James chimed in. "She'll love it."

"I wouldn't be too sure."

Robert and the Potter brothers turned to Norton Fudge.

"What are you talking about?" Robert threw out his arms. "This is a great idea."

Fudge shook his head. "I don't know, Robert. I'd strongly suggest you rethink this plan of yours."

"What for? You heard James. She's gonna love it."

Fudge sighed. "All right, look. I'm telling you this not as your captain, but as your friend. My first year on the team, our captain was going out with one of our Chasers. So he decides the last night of term he's going to do a picnic with her on the pitch, just like you want. Well, she tells him, and I quote, 'Our last night here and you bring me to the stupid Quidditch pitch?' Got into a big row after that and broke up."

"Well, that's not gonna happen here. Not the way Rose loves Quidditch."

"That girl my old captain was with also really loved Quidditch, and look what happened there."

Robert gave Fudge a dismissive wave. He liked Fudge quite a bit. The guy was hard but fair as a captain, and away from the pitch proved to be very personable. Certainly the exact opposite of his grandfather, who Dad affectionately referred to as, "that dumbass." Now Robert could see some of that wrong-headed thinking that marked Cornelius Fudge's reign as Minister of Magic. He knew Rosie a hell of a lot better than Norton Fudge. And if both Albus and James thought a picnic on the Quidditch pitch was a good idea, that settled it for him.

XXXXXXX

After changing out of his robes, Robert met Rose outside the tent. They walked back to Gryffindor Tower with the rest of the team, keeping a few meters behind the others.

"You know, I was thinking. I want to do something really special for our last night together."

Rose looked at him, gently squeezing his hand. "Really? And what, may I ask, do you have in mind?"

"I'm not telling. This is gonna be a surprise."

"Well now I'm intrigued. I can't wait to see what you're going to spring on me."

A wide grin formed on Robert's face. "Oh, trust me. You'll love it."

"I'm sure I will. So long as it's not a picnic on the Quidditch pitch."

Robert suddenly stumbled to a halt. He tried to tighten his face and fight off the rush of shock. "Uh, what?"

Rose snorted and shook her head. "There used to be this girl on the team, a Chaser. She was going out with the team captain and that's what he did the night before the end of term. Stupid idea, really. I mean, I love Quidditch, but what's romantic about eating on the pitch?"

An invisible sledgehammer slammed into Robert's gut. He felt the color drain from his face.

"Oh well." Rose smiled up at him. "I'm sure you have something much better than that in mind."

"Um . . . course I do. You're gonna love it."

Robert put his arm around Rose's shoulders and continued walking back to Gryffindor Tower. He forced himself to smile, while at the same time one word blared in his head.

_Crap!_

XXXXXXXX

In between studying and final exams, Robert racked his brains out trying to think of a special romantic final night with Rose. As the hours turned into days, his mind drew a complete blank. He'd even gone to Albus, James, Fudge, Edward and Moody for suggestions. They had no ideas either.

Three days remained until he departed for the States. He still hadn't come up with any good ideas for his final night with Rose. Dread welled up inside, to the point where many times he felt on the verge of throwing up. Rose seemed to have very high expectations of him. What if he couldn't deliver? Would she hate him forever? Would that hate trickle down to the rest of her unbelievably large family? Mom and Dad had been friends with the Weasleys for nearly twenty-five years, and in one night he could ruin that friendship.

In between classes Robert went down to the lake by himself. He sat and stared out at the brilliant blue water, the sunlight glistening off the surface. Idea after idea ran through his brain. Maybe Hagrid could arrange a ride for her on a unicorn? No, he remembered unicorns didn't really like to be ridden. Maybe he could get Professor Longbottom to let them into his flower garden for a picnic. Girls like flowers.

_No, everyone does flowers._

Robert clenched his fists and roared. Why couldn't he think of anything?

"Crap!" He flung himself on his back and stared up at the sunny sky. He needed help, but where to get it? Albus, James and the others proved useless on this. Then he remembered something his father said once. "When you need help with goaltending, you don't go to a forward for advice. You go to another goaltender."

Taking that one step further, if he needed advice on women, he shouldn't go to a guy for it. He should go to another woman.

But which woman? He was friends with plenty of girls at Hogwarts. But knowing the reputation the female student population had for gossip, whatever idea any girl gave him would be all over school by dinnertime . . . and it would certainly reach Rose's ears.

There was his godmother, Rosa Infante-Waverly. She had to be the coolest adult he knew and would certainly have all kinds of ideas for a memorable last date with Rose. Too bad Rosa was on the other side of the Atlantic. Too bad he didn't know of any other adults at Hogwarts just as cool as Rosa.

He sat up, his eyes widened. He did know of one adult here who might be able to help him.

XXXXXXX

"Mister O'Bannon. To what do I owe this unexpected visit?"

Robert swallowed as he gazed at his astronomy professor, Cho Corner. His eyes darted over her slender body before settling on that round Asian face framed by long jet black hair. Like most of the guys here, Robert agreed Professor Corner was the hottest teacher at Hogwarts. He also knew her longer than any other teacher here, since her husband, Michael, was a good friend of Dad's.

"Um . . ." Robert looked down at the stack of parchment she'd been grading when he walked in. "I didn't know you were busy. I can come back later."

"No, no. That's quite all right. If anything, it gives me an excuse to take a break. Being in this job certainly makes me appreciate all the time my professors put in grading homework and exams when I was a student here."

Professor Corner waved Robert to a chair. "So, what's on your mind?"

"Um, well . . . you know me and Rose Weasley are going out."

"Yes, that's rather obvious from all the snogging and hand holding you do."

Robert felt his cheeks redden.

Professor Corner laughed. "Oh, don't be embarrassed. I did the same exact thing with Michael when we went here. So, are you two having problems?"

"No. Everything's great. Other than the fact I'm leaving in three days and . . ." Robert sighed and slouched in his chair.

Professor Corner gave him a sympathetic look. "Yes, I can imagine how hard it must be."

"I want to do something special for her. Really special. But I can't come up with anything."

Professor Corner leaned back in her chair and steepled her fingers. "Well, let's think for a minute. Is there anything Rose really wants? Something unique?"

Robert blew out a long breath. "I don't know. What, like a new dress or something?"

"No, no, no." Professor Corner shook her head. "I'm not talking about anything material. I mean something that has special meaning for her. Something she will remember for the rest of her life."

Robert stared up at the high ceiling, his eyes following models of the planets revolving around the sun. He thought and he thought. What would be most special for Rose?

"There is one thing." He looked back at Professor Corner. "I know she wishes she could have met her Uncle Fred just once. But unless the Ministry of Magic gives me permission to use a Time Turner, that ain't gonna happen."

Professor Corner's head slowly bobbed from side-to-side. "Believe it or not, Mister O'Bannon, I think I can help you."

XXXXXXX

"So where are you taking me that I have to get so dressed up?"

Robert smiled at Rose, his eyes lingering on her. He couldn't remember a time she looked so gorgeous, dressed in a light pink gown with her hair done up.

"All I'm gonna say is it's a very formal function we're going to, and we have to look our best." He glanced down at his own dress robes as his heart pounded uncontrollably.

Putting his hand on the small of her back, he directed Rose into an empty dorm room.

"Robert, this isn't your room." She spun around to face him. "What's going on?"

He smiled and reached under his robes. Moments later he produced a small crystalline cube.

Rose's jaw dropped. "Is that a Tempus Cube? Merlin's Beard, where did you get it? You didn't steal it, did you? Robert, do you know how much trouble you could get into?"

"Oh quit sounding like your mom. It's okay. Professor Corner loaned it to me. Still, you might wanna keep this on the down low."

Rose cocked an eyebrow at him. She then stepped closer, gazing at the cube. "I've always wanted to use one of these. Mum told me she used its forerunner in her Sixth Year, the Diversus Cube. The one that takes you to parallel Earths. She said her counterpart was this really cowardly, pathetic girl, and Aunt Ginny was in Slytherin."

"Well, good thing we live on this world then." Robert briefly wondered what alternate versions of Mom and Dad might be like.

"So, why do you have this Tempus Cube?"

"Because this is the only way I can give you the one thing you really want."

He tapped the cube three times with his wand and stated his destination. Moments later the room shimmered around them.

"George! Get more Smelly Soap. There are a lot of Slytherins we need to make smell fresh as a troll's bum."

"You carry the Smelly Soap, Fred. My pockets are stuffed as it is with Ton-Tongue Toffees and Canary Creams."

Rose gasped, both hands covering her mouth. "Oh my God. I don't believe."

Standing in the room unseen, both Robert and Rose gazed at the two lanky redheaded twins in dress robes.

"Lee!" Fred Weasley turned to the young black boy across the room. "You got enough Mouthing-Off Mouthwash?"

Lee Jordan grinned and held up several small bottles of green liquid. "All here. Let's see, I've got the ones that'll make the person say, 'You're ugly,' 'My feet smell,' and 'I want to suck on your toes.'"

The twins laughed.

Someone knocked on the open door. Robert turned around. His eyes bulged in surprise. No more than a foot away stood his father, Jimmy O'Bannon.

"Yo guys, let's go." Dad stared right through Robert and Rose at his friends. "We got hot women waiting for us."

"Relax, Jimmy Boy." Fred gave him a dismissive wave. "We have to stock up on supplies before we go. Here."

Fred tossed him a small bottle. Both Robert and Rose ducked instinctively, even though the bottle would have gone right through them.

"What's this?" Dad looked at the bottle. Robert shook his head, amazed at how young his father looked.

"Scent of Leezardo perfume. George and I just came up with it."

"A girl just sprays it on herself . . ." George began.

" . . . and her face breaks out in reptile scales," Fred finished.

Rose giggled. Robert had heard numerous times how Fred and George used to finish each others sentences.

Dad looked down at the perfume bottle and nodded. "Sweet."

Fred gave him several more bottles before they left the room.

Rose spun around to face Robert, her eyes and mouth wide with astonishment. "That was Uncle Fred. I don't believe it."

Robert smiled at her. "You always said you wanted to meet him. I figured this was the next best thing."

Rose tried to talk, but only emitted stunned gasps. She sprang at Robert, wrapping her arms around his neck and kissing his cheek. "You're the most amazing boyfriend in the world. You know that?"

"I try." He kissed her. "Now come on. We've got a big dance to go to."

"What are you talking about?" Rose asked as Robert took her by the hand and led her out of the room.

"We've gone back about twenty-five years. Your mom and dad's Fourth Year. This is the night of the Yule Ball."

"So this is why you wanted me to get dressed up."

Robert smiled at her as they kept up with Dad, Lee and Fred and George. All four young men were talking and laughing as they descended the stairs and headed for the Gryffindor Common Room.

"Look at him." Rose's jaw quivered as she shook her head in amazement. "Smiling, laughing. So friendly. He's exactly the way Dad and everyone else described him."

They entered the Common Room and were met by four beautiful women, each one dressed in an elegant gown. Robert scanned them with wide eyes. He recognized them all from Dad's old pictures. Angelina Johnson, Alicia Spinnet, Katie Bell and . . .

"Oh my God," Rose blurted. "Robert. Is that your mother?"

Robert froze and fixed his gaze on the tall blond French woman in a sparkling silver gown. His jaw fell open. He'd never seen Mom look so . . . stunning.

"Wow, Mireet. You look gorgeous, _Mademoiselle."_ Dad took Mom's hand and kissed it.

"_Merci, Monsieur _O'Bannon." She gave Dad a peck on each cheek.

Robert couldn't help but wince.

"Well, ladies. Shall we be off?" Fred offered his arm to Angelina, which she took. Lee and Katie and George and Alicia also walked out of the Common Room arm-in-arm.

"I think they make a nice couple." Rose nodded to Fred and Angelina. "It's a shame they never . . . even though . . ."

Robert gave her hand a gentle squeeze as they wound their way through the corridors to The Great Hall. They both gasped when they saw how it had been decorated for the Yule Ball. Sparkling silver frost covered the hall. Garlands and mistletoe criss-crossed the starry black ceiling. Several tables had been set up featuring ice sculptures of reindeer, unicorns, fairies and other animals and mystical creatures. A light snow fell and immediately disappeared when it touched the floor.

He and Rose looked around and pointed at various people. It was wild seeing men and women they'd known all their lives as adults standing before them as teenagers.

"Oh my God." Rose pointed to small redhead and a tall slow-looking boy with black hair. "It's Aunt Ginny . . . with Professor Longbottom."

"Hey, there's your Dad. I think that's one of the Indian twins he's with. Um . . . yeah, Patil."

Minutes later the Tri-Wizard Tournament champions entered the Great Hall. Rose made a face when she saw her Uncle Harry with the other Patil twin. She continued to cringe when her Aunt Fleur appeared arm-in-arm with some guy who looked like a total dufus. Next came Professor Corner, or now she would just be Cho Chang, with some blonde boy with leading man looks.

"That must be Cedric Diggory." Rose pointed. "The boy Voldemort killed during the tournament."

Robert frowned as he watched a very pretty Professor Corner . . . or rather Cho Chang walk into the Great Hall, beaming brightly. He wondered how long it took her to get over Cedric Diggory's death.

The final couple strode in.

"Oh that looks so unnatural." Rose grimaced.

"Tell me about it." Robert shook his head as he watched Rose's mom, Hermione, locked arm-in-arm with this big Cro-Magnon looking dude.

_So that's Viktor Krum._

"It's so weird seeing Mum with someone other than Dad."

"Yeah. Say, why didn't they go with each other to the Yule Ball?"

Rose twisted her lips. "It's a rather long, depressing, angst-riddled story. The simple version is Dad was being a complete git . . . at least that's what Mum and Uncle Harry tell me."

Once everyone was seated they made their way to Fred and Dad's table. It turned out to be one of the liveliest tables in the room, with Fred stealing most of the show with all sorts of stories and his plans for a major prank attack on those a-holes in Slytherin. He and Rose laughed along with everyone else at the table.

When the feast was over everyone hit the dance floor. Robert and Rose stood back and watched Fred and Angelina dance to a hard-rocking song by The Weird Sisters.

"I never realized Uncle Fred was such a good dancer." Rose leaned her head on Robert's shoulder and watched Fred's gyrations.

"Thanks for asking me to the Ball, Fred. I'm having an awesome time." Angelina gave him a huge hug. Fred smiled as he clutched her tight.

A minute later Mom, Katie and Alicia showed up and whisked Angelina away to visit the bathroom. George then sidled up next to Fred. "Is guess it's time for them to evaluate the evening, Fred."

"I'm not worried, George. I've been the perfect gentleman."

Rose looked up at Robert. "This is so wonderful. Seeing Uncle Fred like this. So happy. It's just a shame I can't actually talk to him."

"Who says you can't?" Robert led her over to the twins, who were still talking about their recently departed dates.

"Excuse me, Fred? Your incredibly beautiful niece would like with speak to you."

Fred and George kept right on conversing as Robert stepped back. Rose looked at him, then turned back to her two uncles. After several seconds of silence, she finally spoke.

"Um . . . I know you can't hear me Uncle Fred. And there's so much I want to say, but I have no idea where to begin. I guess . . . our family's doing well. Dad, Ron, he married Hermione, and they had me and my brother Hugo. Aunt Ginny married Uncle Harry and they have three kids. Uncle Bill and Aunt Fleur had a boy and a girl after you . . . passed. Uncle Charlie and Uncle George are also married. Uncle Percy was, but his wife left him. And you'll love this. My boyfriend is your friend Jimmy's son. I know you'd approve of him, Uncle Fred."

Fred and George laughed at some joke Fred told, oblivious to Rose.

She continued. "The family tells so many stories about you. I love hearing them so much, but at the same time I feel like I've missed out. Mom and Dad, all my aunts and uncles, they all knew you so well, and I never had that opportunity because of Voldemort and his stupid war."

Robert spotted tears running down Rose's cheeks.

"Now . . . now it's like one of those stories has come to life right before me. I can actually see you, hear you. I just wish you could see and hear me. I wish I could hug you just once."

Rose sniffled. Robert lowered his head as moisture welled up in his eyes.

"I love you, Uncle Fred."

Hesitantly, Rose reached out to him. Her hand went through Fred's upper arm.

To both their surprise, Fred winced and began scratching his arm.

Rose gasped and stepped back. "Oh my God," she said breathlessly. "He felt me. He felt me."

Robert quietly walked up behind her, put his hands gently on her shoulders and kissed her head.

At that moment Dad and Lee bounded over to Fred and George.

"Hey!" Dad grasped both twins by the shoulder. "Malfoy and Pansy Parkinson are hanging out in the hallway. I think it's time to put your switch-a-roo plan into motion."

"Great!" Fred grinned.

"You know what to do, right, Jimmy?" George asked.

"Course I know what to do. Now let's stop talking about it and go do it."

Robert and Rose chuckled as they watched the four dash out of the Great Hall.

"C'mon." He nodded after them. "How's about we watch the master at work?"

They stood near the entrance to the Great Hall, watching Dad talk to Scorpius' mom and dad on the marble stairs while Fred, George and Lee ducked behind a stone pillar. Less than a minute passed before white flashes struck the future Mr. and Mrs. Malfoy, switching their clothes and their voices.

"I'll get you for this, O'Bannon!" Malfoy squealed in Pansy's voice.

"And my little dog, too?" Dad howled with laughter as he fell on the step.

Dozens of people in the hallway hooted as the embarrassed couple hurried around the nearest corner. Robert clutched his stomach and convulsed in hysterics. Rose jumped up and down, clapping and laughing.

"That was classic, man. Classic!" Dad got to his feet as Fred, George and Lee stumbled over to him in fits of laughter. "Fred, you are the man!"

Fred high-fived Dad, which started a chain reaction of hand and back slaps.

"Oi!" Angelina headed over to them, followed by Mom, Katie and Alicia. "We just saw Malfoy running down the hallway in a dress. Did you . . ." She just stared at the four as they laughed. "Stupid question. Of course you did."

A soft, melodic tune filtered out of the Great Hall.

"Well if you four can hold off on the pranks for a few minutes . . ." Katie nodded toward the Great Hall. "I'd like to dance."

The four guys and four girls headed into the Great Hall.

"So . . ." Robert turned to Rose and gave her a smile bow. "Would you care to dance, Miss Weasley?"

"I'd love to, Mister O'Bannon."

They headed back into the Great Hall and found a spot on the dance floor. Robert put his hands around Rose's waist while she draped her arms around his neck. They slowly danced in a circle.

"I can't believe you did this for me, Robert." The sparkling frost around the Great Hall reflected off her moist eyes.

"I told you I was gonna make our last night special."

"You did. I actually have a memory of Uncle Fred when he was alive. I'm never going to forget this night. And I'm never going to forget you, Robert O'Bannon."

She pulled him toward her and kissed him long enough to last a lifetime.

- THE END -

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: **The adventures of Robert O'Bannon's father, Jimmy, are chronicled in my fanfics _"The Puck Drops Here," "Cold Laughter," "Incursion," _and _"Moving On."_ (All in chronological order). The Diversus Cube and Hermione's exploration of the parallel Earth are detailed in my fanfic _"Walking Through Worlds,"_ followed by the sequel _"Crossing Paths."_


End file.
